La médaille de la victoire a deux côtés
by Ana Lagamine
Summary: La course est pour demain Niisan !Dans un mode futuriste les frères Elric se prépare à la plus importante course du moment.


Auteur : Ana-chan Lagamine !

Titre : La médaille de la victoire a deux côtés

Genre : Euh… futuriste et léger shônen ai… rien de grave… Mais ! Revenez !

Note : C'est fic est directement pompé de l'un de mes rêves ! Je me dois alors d'avoir l'entière exclusivité !! Tenez, pour la peine un dessin qui illustre l'histoire :

_http://img403.imageshack.us/img403/7392/futrurarubcp0.jpg_

Juste faire un petit copier/coller !

Disclaimer : FullMetal Alchemist n'est pas à moi… on le savait déjà ! Même si un petit Aru-chan me ferait le plus grand plaisir !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La médaille de la victoire a deux côtés**

Les préparatifs de la course

-Peut-être y resserrer encore un peu… ?

Un grand hangar. Quelques poteaux maintenant presque comme par magie, le plafond qui se situait aisément à plus de vingt mètres au dessus du sol. De nombreux véhicules ne possédant pour la plupart qu'une roue à l'avant, une cabine dans un moteur et un énorme réacteur à l'arrière.

Alphonse se situait sous celui qui était pratiquement entièrement rouge, avec sur le capot un étrange symbole constituer d'une croix, un serpent enroulé autour, d'une paire de petites ailes le tout surplombé d'une couronne.

C'est Edward, son frère qui avait choisit ce logo pour les représenter. Il n'avait pas de très bons goûts en temps normal, mais Alphonse trouva ce logo de suite chouette.

Il devait se dépêcher de finir cette révision, la course était pour le lendemain. Il avait déjà changé le filtre à air, nettoyer les pots d'échappement des deux réacteurs, vérifier le filtre à huile, réparé le levier de frein qui branlait légèrement et colmaté la fuite dans le réservoir. Mais il n'avait pas encore finit, l'état de la carrosserie laissait à désirer. Et puis d'après Edward, il y aurait un drôle de bruit à l'arrière, quand il effectuait une manœuvre rapide ou un freinage important. En pensant à ça, Alphonse soupira.

La veille encore Alphonse avait fait remarqué à son frère, sa conduite.

-Héla ! Niisan, je t'ai déjà dis mille fois, d'y faire attention lorsque tu sortais !! Quand tu reviens les soirs, on dirait que tu as fais la guerre avec ! Ou bien que je ne l'ai pas vérifier depuis des lustres !!! Prends en un peu soin de temps en temps !!

Edward sauta de la cabine et s'approcha de son frère, se frottant le crâne à l'endroit où il y avait eu lanière de ses lunettes quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était de grosses lunettes à verres jaunes.

-Oui oui Aru… Je sais… Arrête de m'engueuler comme ça, s'il te plait… On dirait Winry pour mes membres mécaniques…

-Mais tu ne prends de soin pour rien !! C'est normal, que l'on te sermonne !!

-Hé hé ! Hé ! Je croyais que je prenais soin de toi !

Après avoir dit cela, Edward lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Et pris la direction des escaliers menant à leur appartement. Alphonse se retourna pour le voir partir. Une fois que son aîné eu passé la porte, il jeta le torchon qu'il avait dans la main sur celle-ci.

-Baka niisan !

Puis il sourit, c'est vrai qu'il prenait soin de lui. Depuis l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à leur mère, ainsi que le bras droit et la jambe gauche à son frère.

Malgré ses deux membres réduis à néant, il était venu le chercher dans la carcasse du véhicule avant que celui-ci n'explose.

Quand Alphonse eu finis de se remémorer tout ça, son frère apparut dans le hangar de réparation où il se trouvait, à bord d'un véhicule semblable à celui qu'il examinait, en plus volumineux et ressemblant à un gros Pick-up volant.

Il atterrit proche de lui et en sortit les bras chargés de course.

-C'est du gros délire ! Je n'ai pratiquement pas pu faire les courses, sans être harcelé par des mecs pour la course de demain !!!

-Tu as des fans ! Hé hé ! hé… Tu m'as trouvé un défragmenteur… ?

-Oui, il est sur le siège passager.

Alphonse fit le tour du véhicule et en ouvrit la porte de l'autre côté.

-Bon, je vais aller ranger ça, moi !

-Attends Niisan ! Est-ce que tu as été prendre le certificat d'inscription ?

-Et me !! Je savais que j'avais oublié de faire quelque chose !! J'y vais de suite après manger !

Alphonse ressortit avec le défragmenteur dans les bras.

-Bah… Tu n'as qu'à appeler Winry. Elle a dit qu'elle serait en ville cet après midi !

-Quoi ! Tu veux dire qu'elle est venue ?

-Oui, elle vient assister à la course. Et puis elle est la mécanicienne de Paninya, je te rappelle…

-Elles sont inséparable ces deux là… Mais j'y pense ! Le croyais que c'était le vieux Dominique !!

-Il n'a pas pu, il vient d'avoir son petit fils. Donc Winry le remplace.

-Dis donc ! Je te trouve bien informé !

-C'est parce que je téléphone à Winry, moi. N'est-ce pas Niisan… …

Alphonse dit cela, sur un air de reproche.

-Raaahh… Je vais ranger ça.

------------------------------------------------------

Voilà voilà voilà ! Que pensez vous de ce premier (tout petit, c'est vrai !) chapitre… ? Je veux tout savoir ! Ça sort de mon esprit détraqué, alors…

Le meilleur reste à venir ! Imaginez un peu… : Mustang ou bien Armstrong participant aussi à cette course rire


End file.
